


Whose? (Drabble)

by thefrizz112358



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Racism, Other, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz112358/pseuds/thefrizz112358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, hopefully not requiring much explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose? (Drabble)

“Whose women, father?”

Silverware clinked against plates. Bellatrix glared daggers at her younger sister, who didn’t seem to care what he would do to their mother in his anger.

Cygnus Black wiped his mouth and asked with ominous politeness, “Excuse me, Andromeda?”

Andromeda took a deep breath. “You said that mudbloods stole ‘our magic and our women’. I'll not disagree with you on the count about magic, but don’t women belong to themselves once they’re of age?”

Narcissa, fourteen, had just been engaged to Lucius Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> That said, I'd like to leave this article here (TW: racist terrorism, rape): http://www.theguardian.com/commentisfree/2015/jun/18/charleston-shooter-black-women-white-women-rape?CMP=share_btn_fb


End file.
